It's Something
by SurfingCountryGirl2
Summary: Elle walks into the BAU for the first time in years. It is now 2022, Elle comes looking to talk with Hotch about something only he knows about, but Rossi is the only one there. Chit Chat Around Authors Corner Challenge 21: The Future Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds. I just manipulate their characters in any way I seem fit.**

**Summary: Elle walks into the BAU for the first time in years. It is now 2022, Elle comes looking to talk with Hotch about something only he knows about, but Rossi is the only one there.**

**Time: 2022-future**

**Prompt: Chit Chat Around Author's Corner Challenge 21. The future fic**

**CM Character: Elle Greenaway**

**Assigned Character: David Rossi**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you leave a review.**

_**It's Something**_

She hadn't walked through those glass doors that read Behavioral Anaylsis Unit in so many years. The last time she had been there was the day she placed her gun and badge on Hotch's desk. A few years ago though, out of the blue she had gotten a call from Hotch about a need for an undercover no longer connected with the unit. He also said that there was no one he trusted more for the assignment.

That is probbaly why after today things could change entirely. Scratch that they already had. How much will be determined by the conversation she had with Hotch today. As she made her way through the doors she thought back to what led her here today.

_4 years ago_

Elle heard the ringing of her phone and answered it as she always did saying, "Greenaway."

Hotch responds, "Elle. It's agent Hotchner."

"Hotch?" Elle questions. "Did you you dial my number by mistake."

Hotch diagrees,"No I meant to call you. I know you are working in the Special Victims Unit and have been ever since you left the team."

"Yeah, what about it." Elle agrees.

Hotch mentions, "I also know that you are one of the best undercovers they have. I need an undercover no longer connected to our unit. There is no one I would trust more with this, even in light of all that happened."

"How long?" Elle asks.

"I have estimated about 2 years, but you know with undercover work it all depends on how well you work."

Elle agrees, "Alright, I will do this as long as this stays between me and you. I'm on the SVU floor right now. Meet me there and we can figure out all the details."

Rossi had entered Hotch's office and seen he had just gotten off the phone. Rossi asks, "Have you found an undercover yet?"

Hotch says, "Yeah, I have."

"Who?" Rossi questions.

"All I can tell you is that she is good. She will get us what we need. But I have to respect her wishes and keep it betwwen me and her. Prepare the cover for her."Hotch says.

No too much later Hotch had gotten off the elevator with a file and enevlope in his hand. He saw Elle sitting at a desk in the bullpen, that looked identical to the BAU's, talking with what must be a victim or witness.

Hotch approached her desk and cleared his throat. Elle sees him walk up and says, "Keller, can you take over here." He agrees then Elle gets up and leads Hotch to a conference room.

They sit down and Elle looks over the file. Elle comments, "You want we to pose as his girlfriend to bring down a serial rapists who has been impossible to catch for nearly a decade."

"Exactly, you up for it." Hotch agrees.

Elle states, "You bet."

**REVIEWS**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys enjoy and leave a review. **

**_Chapter 2_**

_One week before present time_

Elle knew how dangerous this was at this very moment, but it was now or they would have to wait another two months to bring him down. She had been under for nearly four years posing as Emma Sparks, a girl turned killer at 18 after she was free from the foster care system. She had dark brown shoulder length hair and wore almost all black. She had been posing as the girlfriend to another agent, Johnny Myers.

One day while Johnny and their serial rapists, Matt Daniels were discussing business Elle had been looking for the bathroom and instead discovered his torture room, where all the evdience was kept. He has photographs of every girl he ever raped in there.

So today they were headed to make the final drop with Matt where the FBI would just so happen to arrived at the house and all sat in the living room like they always did.

Matt asks, "You got the money?"

"Of, course just like always. It's all here." Emma supplies.

Johnny asks, "Let us see the product." Matt leads them to the basement. They enter a room.

Matt then pulls out a duffle bag just as they hear loud knocking on the door followed by FBI. With in seconds the door was knocked down .They were looking for an exit but the only one was the front door and the three of them were surrounded by FBI in minutes.

One agent orders, "Freeze and drop the bags. Put your hands in the air. Interlock your fingers and place them behind your head. Now down on your knees." They all did as instructed.

Three agents came over to them searched them pulling multiple weapons off of them the placing cuffs on them behind their backs. Once they were outside the three of them we pushed up against a car.

An Agent spoke, "If you cooperate this will look alot better. What was going on here?"

They were all silent. As they were being questioned Emma turned the ring on her finger that was also a laser to cut the cuffs.

The Agent had given up and put Matt in a car. Emma and Johnny had looked around to see no ones eyes were on them. That is when they began sprinting around the corner. She heard the Italian looking Agent yell, "They are getting away."

Emma cut Johnny's cuffs and hopped on the back of the motorcycle they had parked around the corner. Johnny was going twice the speed limit at least. They were being followed by at least 2 FBI cars. Elle smiled at how four years of undercover work turned out alright.

_Present Day_

Elle came through the Bau doors and looked around. It hadn't changed one but since she left. She glanced up to where Hotch's office was and saw the lights were off. This was very unusual to her. He had never left early in the many years she was on his team. He also mentioned that he would be here to do the follow up interview. She walked through the bull pen and saw Morgan who she had seen at the house the day Matt was arrested. And then she came across the italian agent again. The one she and Johnny got away from.

He walked straight up to her and says, "You must be one of the undercover agents, because I don't see any other reason for you being here."

Elle extends her hand and introduces, "Agent Elle Greenaway. Is Agent Hotchner around?"

"Agent David Rossi." Returning the handshake. "No he's not, Something came up. He told me to do the follow up interview, though. The other agent is already in the interview room."

Elle nods the follows him as he leads the way even though she knew this place as well as anyone could.

**REVIEWS are welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those who have reviewed. I hope you all enjoy.**

**_Chapter 3_**

Johnny and Elle were now seated next to each other in an interview room. Rossi sat in a chair across from them, each with a soda. They both didn't look too good either, but what could you expect after four years undercover, with many sleepless nights. Rossi places a tape recorder on the table then presses play. Rossi begins, "Each of you state your name for the record."

Elle says, "Supervisory Special Agent Elle Greenaway."

Johnny says, "Supervisory Special Agent Johnathan Mecinia."

"Tell it from the beginning. No detail is unimportant." Rossi mentions.

Johnny replies,"We were both contacted by Agent Hotchner four years ago. He needed a male and female agent outside of the BAU to catch a serial rapist who had been raping for nearly a decade. He wanted us to draw him out and get any and all information we could."

"Agent Hotchner and his team formed our cover. We became Emma Sparks and Johnny Myers. We went undercover as a couple that had been killing together for a few years. It took us a few months to get in good with Matt. A little bit longer before he trusted us, but in the end it all played out." Elle continues.

"We recorded every conversation we had with Matt. It took awhile but we finally piece together enough conversations after so many late nighters to have evidence that he was hinting at how, when, and where he took victims. After talking to him once or even twice you would never know. We read between the lines." Johnny supplies.

Elle adds, "One day they were discussing business when I was looking for the bathroom when instead I stumbled upon his torture room. He had photographed every girl he ever raped. There must have been hundreds of them in there."

"It wasn't as simple as it seemed though. We spent many nights figuring out the perfect way to pull the FBI in. Before we called it in we had to have a plan in place. They day I called it in Elle was inside the house alone with Matt. They went down to the basement, which was unusual because he rarely took us down there. Only when he was going to give us product. I had just hung up and walked in the house. Saw they weren't in the living room so I went to the basement. That it when I came across him kissing her." Johnny mentions.

"He was trying to rape me but failed because I wouldn't stop fighting. I could overpower him easily. Three months later we finally had a date for the FBI to come in with a warrant making sure they caught us right in the midst of a deal. The day before Hotch "ran" into me in an alley way." Elle comments, making quotes as she said ran. "He wanted to make sure everything was set all the way down to when we make our escape. He gave me the laser cutting ring that day to make getting out of cuffs much easier."

Johnny adds, "We stalled long enough for the FBI to get there and eveything went as planned."

Rossi mentions, "For the record not informing Agent Hotchner of where you two went until days after the arrest was made was stupid and a breach of undercover protocol." Rossi turns the recorder off. Off the record it was incredibly brave and I can understand why you did it espceially after being under for 4 years. The two of you relied on each other. Trusted each other and no one else. You had to be sure it was over before coming out. That being said I have know couples that go under that actually start to fall in love. Stop pretending and it becomes real. Is there any comment you would like to make on that?"

They look at each other and then back at Rossi. Elle urges, "Off the record, yes we did stop pretending and half of what we were doing became real, but we will have to see where it goes from there, now that we aren't with each other every second."

Rossi says, "Your secret is safe. Each of your units will get a copy of this interview and then decide weather a physicological evaluation is needed. The work you two did to bring down the serial rapists of nearly 15 years is unforgettable. I am sure the FBI and the community is truly thankful. I also believe the Agent Hotchner has put each of you up for an accomadation."

The both nod their heads and follow Agent Rossi out.

**REVIEWS are always apprecited.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait between chapters. I think this will be the last chapter. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy and leave a review.**

**_Chapter 4_**

_3 months later_

Elle had realized something after the undercover mission was complete. She was a different person now then the person who had turned in her gun and badge to Hotch all those years ago. She had changed for the better. She walked into the BAU to talk to Hotch. She began walking through the bullpen and saw JJ, Morgan, and Reid there. She started to walk by them when Morgan calls, "Elle?"

Emile smiles then turns around knowing that her hope to avoid them was shot. "Morgan."

"What are you doing here?" JJ asks.

"I came to talk to Hotch." Elle adds.

Reid adds, "He went for coffee. Said he will be back in about 10 minutes."

Elle replies, "Well I guess I will come back then."

"You don't have to leave." Morgan states.

"Yeah we can catch up. What is 10 minutes?" JJ suggests.

Elle comments, "Well 10 minutes is the amount of time it could take for another case to land on my desk. How have you guys been?"

JJ says, "Why did you leave without saying goodbye?"

"Everthing was changing. It wasn't right. I wasn't in the right mind to be here anymore. Hotch saw it and called me out on it. And instead of confronting it I ran from it." Elle adds.

Morgan states, "We could have helped you."

Elle shakes her head, "No you couldn't have. But it's okay. I am alot better off now. No need to reminisce in memories. I am happy with my fiance and job I have. Truth is I may not have met him if it weren't for Hotch calling me in on an undercover assignment."

JJ mentions, "I'm glad to hear that. Ever thought of coming back."

Elle sighs, "It crossed my mind every now and then but..."

Hotch's eye caught Elle as soon as he steps off the elevator. "Elle good to see you. Why don't we talk in my office."

Elle follows him up and into his office. She takes a seat then asks, "What exactly is this about?"

Hotch begins, "I wanted to congratulate you on a job well done on the undercover assignment. I was also curious if it would be possible to keep you on call if the situation ever arises again that we need someone outside of the BAU."

"You have the number, feel free to use it." Elle mentions

"Ever think about coming back?" Hotch states.

"Well I would have to say that it may have crossed my mind and I was seriously considering it after I came back to the FBI, but I honestly don't think I could do it. You guys saw me when I was at my worst. Every move I made after I got shot was profiled by the team, even though there is that unspoken rule not to profile your teammates. You guys looked at me like I was going to break. With my team now, with SVU, they don't look at me like that. They trust I'll have their back as I trust they have mine."

Hotch adds, "As long as you are happy, I am happy for you." There was a comfortable silence for a moment before a cell phone broke the silence.

They both look at their phones and Elle picks hers up saying, "Greenaway." She listens to the person on the other line then responds, "I'll be right there." then hangs up.

Hotch says, "New case?"

"Rape at the women's prision. It was nice seeing you but I gottat go." Elle comments.

"I know the feeling. I understand. If you need help with a case, don't hesitate to call me." Hotch admits.

**THE END**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


End file.
